


Grab

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Greg and John making a grab for their own Holmes
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Grab

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own characters just the plot don't copy of post to another site

Grab  
"Sherlock looks like a supermodel a male supermodel don't you think John. Tall skinny great skin those curls a nice designer clothes habit. Pity that picture is spoiled once he opens his mouth though. Just think what he would look like wearing tighty whities. He moves like a dancer too have you noticed that."  
" Come on Greg, no I haven't not gay remember. Why would you notice all that about Sherlock. "  
"aren't you supposed to be a good observer isn't that part of being a doctor, looking at people seeing the stuff they aren't telling you.  
Lots of people watch Sherlock have you noticed that then."  
" Yea Molly can't look anywhere else but Sherlock, poor Molly she would have more luck with someone else. She won't do it though. "  
"Not just Molly, but here is the real question, when Mycroft is there nobody is looking at Sherlock they are all looking at him instead, have you noticed that John."  
" still a nope Greg. What are you asking about this for. I haven't had enough drink to talk about Mycroft Holmes, don't think there is enough drink in this bar for me to talk about Mycroft. "  
"Yes he is a bit scary isn't he. But fuck he is good looking, much better looking than Sherlock, well I think so."  
" how much have you had were you drinking before you got here. Mycroft elder brother of Sherlock good looking are you taking the piss. "  
"Come on John, all that power he has its exciting, he has amazing dress sense. He always looks so put together comparisons between the brothers, Mycroft wins hands down every single time. He makes Sherlock look ordinary, and he hates it. I think that's why they have those silent arguments. Mycroft is smarter dresses better and doesn't alienate people the same as Sherlock does all the fucking time especially me, you know sometimes I hate him he deduces me because he likes seeing me squirm. He is a first class bastard. Mycroft taught him how to do it. Do you know he once told me he didnt teach him it all just some of it that's why he misses things and gets something wrong. He was laughing as he told me. Good he looks good laughing as well, he has a wonderful laugh, have you heard him laughing. No I don't think you will have, I can make him laugh though.  
" they both move like dancers, have you at least noticed that John. Very elegantly put together both of them. Graceful. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Violet and Siger yet. They are the same very elegant both of them easy to see where they get it from anyway. "  
"Yes Violet scares me, that is one formidable woman, as my old gran used to say you wouldn't go home to that one with a broken pay packet. They all adore her though, she just orders them around and they all do exactly as she asks them.. She never tells them to do anything she ask and they do it. That never works with Sherlock when I ask him to do something, I get ignored or I get the look, you know the one when he is calling you an idiot in his mind and he is wondering where is the rock you just crawled out from under it. "  
"Yes I know that face, I see it frequently. At least once every time I see him. bastard that he is. "  
"Look Greg what's the point of this conversation, all you have spoken about tonight is the Holmes brothers, now while I will admit to prefering Sherlock to Mycroft that's just my opinion though if I had to choose it would be Sherlock. He is cute when he sleeps he has this snort but drawn out then a gargle at the end of it. "  
"And you are telling me you aren't gay. Time you owned up to liking Sherlock, get a real romance started between you two. Raise Rosie as a couple give her two dads and two uncles, I want to ask Mycroft out. What do you think of my chances. I mean he won't deport me or anything will he, not for asking him out. What do you think."  
" Didn't realise you liked men Greg, bi then. "  
"Yea just because i married a woman doesn't mean I only like woman. Used to date both just not at the same time, I have always been about the inside not the bits on the outside. Which is why I like Mycroft. "  
" guess you won't know unless you try will you. "  
"Yea going to send him a message before i chicken out"  
"Good luck am heading home to Baker Street"  
"Take the plunge John, ask your Holmes out while I ask mine."  
"Send me a message when he has you deported, I will join you at the airport, might as well see you off in style."  
" Fuck off John. Try and ask him John, what have you got too lose. "  
"Oh how about my home, my job my best friend etc. My life even if Mycroft found out."  
" he isn't like that John, he is good man better than Sherlock sometimes, he stands with you when you are facing shit and he generally isn't the cause of said shit, where as Sherlock well that doesn't need answering now does as it. "  
"Send your text Greg, get it over with, at least you will know where you stand. I will think about asking Sherlock. Anything to shut you up about them both. Am not saying I will ask him though just think about it. "  
"You sir are a fucking coward."  
" you have no idea how true that is. Send the text stop stalling. "  
"Okay here goes"  
Hi Mycroft it's Greg, just wondered if  
if you would like to go out on a  
date with me sometime soon  
"Okay it's gone, now to panic until he replies, if he replies"  
"Fuck I need a whiskey, did I just manage to ask Mycroft out on a date."  
" no you chickened out and sent a text. You do remember he doesn't do texts don't you. "  
"Fuck I hate you Watson. Why couldn't you have reminded me before I sent the text."  
" looks like you have a reply Greg, do you want me to read it for you. That way I can get away from you so I don't get caught in the crossfire. "  
"Some fucking mate you are. No I am a big boy I can read my own texts thank you."  
Not in country at the moment Gregory,  
I will let you know when I return.  
We can discuss the matter then.  
Regards Mycroft.  
"Even his texts are correct English with punctuation as well. He is so out of my league. But he didn't say no, or have me arrested or shot so that's a huge result one happy camper. Now it's your turn"  
" I said I would think about it, and I will, here's hoping the consultant asshat doesn't deduce you asked his brother out, the screeching will be heard in Brussels. "  
"Don't care John, I did it I asked him out. Holy fuck I asked him out. Now to crap myself every time my phone goes off."  
" Right am off Greg. I will let you know if his lordship figures it out from me. I won't tell him, but you know what he his like. "  
"If you tell him John, I will accidentally mention you like him and you can't pluck up the courage to tell him yourself so you asked me to do it for you. You have been warned."  
Baker street  
"Sherlock did she go to sleep alright. "  
"Of course she did, one story with voices and she was asleep. That should be her until the morning. "  
"So what did Greg say about my brother this week then."  
"Never mentioned him at all. Football was on, he was shouting at the telly along with most of the pub myself included. You want tea."  
" yes please Mrs. Hudson brought up ginger biscuits I had to hide them from Rosie as she would have eaten them all. She said to tell you she had them counted and we could only eat one each. I ate yours for you as you weren't here. Sorry about that."  
"Sherlock she is two she can't count very well, she won't notice how many we eat as long as we leave her a few, she will be happy, if she remembers at all that is."  
"Oh she can count, i will tell her tomorrow what you said if she asks of course."  
"Thanks Sherlock."  
" now stop trying to deflect and tell me what he said about my brother, I know he said something John. "  
"Look no I promised all right leave them alone Sherlock. It's not any of our business now is it. "  
" Now what are you trying to hide from me John. "  
"Not a thing Sherlock, I am not hiding a dam thing. And if I was I would have a very good reason for it too. Sometimes you need to leave things alone before they blow up in your face blinding you to what's important."  
" and what's important John. "  
" Nothing Sherlock Nothing at all. I am for bed don't stay up too late and no violin unless you want to wake up Rosie. "  
"She doesn't hear me up there, John I don t torture the strings anymore it takes too long to set them once I have stretched them out of tune. Besides I am expecting a call soon. My brother will be calling to get some advice about his proposed date with Gavin."  
" how did never mind. Greg is going to kill me. Am fucked that's what I am. Fucked. "  
"He knows He is waiting on a call from Mycroft regarding you and your date together, and before you start in on me I didn't tell him at all not one single bit did I tell him. "  
"Busy John fuck off am waiting on my own call."  
"Just saying that's all I don't want you blaming me for it. I said nothing. I expect the same from you Greg."  
" night John"  
" Brother how can I help. "  
"Did you put Greg up to this Sherlock."  
" No I did not. We had a deal I haven't broken it, in our time was what we agreed on I haven't reneged on that. Truly Mycroft I never mentioned it to either Greg or John, I couldn't that would let you return the compliment and I don't want that. I would lose both if he finds out My and that would destroy me I wouldn't survive that. ""  
" So he has made the first move then. "  
"Yes My. And congratulations brother may he be everything you have ever wanted I am happy for you. Truly. "  
"Thank you Sherlock, time to grab the nettle, he will be welcoming I know he will, you will gain a family of your own Sherlock not lose one. Good luck brother mine. We shall speak when I return hopefully in a few days. "  
"Yes brother. Good night."  
" short call that one Sherlock. No shouting either what's happened. "  
"Nothing there is no point in Mycrofts and mine usual interactions John, we seem to have gotten over the childish bickering that has ruled our relationship. We have both matured a lot in the past year. Dumped some of those old insults they were and are nothing if not damaging to both of us dont you think."  
"Think it was a bit more than that Sherlock. What was the deal between you. You kept his secret if he kept yours yes."  
" you are more perceptive than you appear. Yes John I would keep his if he kept mine.   
"Do you want to tell me what it is or can I guess again"  
"Guess away."  
" Your hiding the same thing I am, I don't want to say what it is in case I too lose something because I too wouldn't survive a second time Sherlock. Losing you once was bad enough. Even if it did bring me Rosie. I sometimes think that Mary and I shouldn't have gotten married. She almost cost me you a second time and that's something I couldn't forgive her for. All she did by taking that bullet meant for you was try to kill us both with guilt to ensure we never got together, I think she knew what we meant too each other long before we did, and she hated it. She hated that I knew she was my sniper, that she was never Mary Morstan, but a hired killed able to hide in plain sight of everyone. I don't think we ever knew who she truly was and that was the worst part for her. I think she wanted normality Sherlock, that was never going to happen with us two now was it. I think she also knew that I would leave her one day for you and I would have. I can admit that now. Greg is trying to grab his Holmes and I want to try and grab mine, are you up for the challenge Sherlock. Shall we both try to be happy together, see where we can go with this thing between us. Take a chance raise our daughter together because you are just as much her father as I am. What do you say Sherlock"  
"Yes John a thousand times yes."  
" I did it got my Holmes, he is currently sleeping and I am watching him. He is so much more than his brother. "  
"Well done mate. I need to wait a few days he said he will be home Thursday morning, we have a dinner date Thursday night. My place am making dinner. Gives us peace to talk discuss what we both want from this. I know I want it all. Hopefully he does too."  
" Go for it Greg what have you got to lose not a fucking thing. He might surprise you."  
Thursday afternoon  
"Fuck off Sherlock, I am leaving work in ten minutes, nothing and nobody is keeping me here especially you. I have a date tonight so piss off. I don't have anything for you go annoy someone else and take John with you. He isn't welcome either. "  
"Treat him right Lestrade or they won't find your body I guarantee it. "  
"Sherlock are you giving me the shovel talk."  
" take whatever meaning you like Lestrade hurt him and I hurt you simple. Now do enjoy your dinner date. "  
"Thanks Sherlock, I sure will, he doesn't have any allergies does he. "  
"No he doesn't now I already know too many details about dinner tonight, time to get home to relieve Mrs.Hudson of Rosie"  
"Text me later Greg, enjoy your night."  
" with any luck I will be too busy John. "  
"Too much information Greg, "  
"Piss off the both of you. "  
"Come in Mycroft, can I take your coat. Just through there get you a glass of wine, white or red, dinner will be about 20minutes, I made lasagne I do about a dozen meals really well, that's one of my best."  
" do you want to draw breath Greg, I am here because I want to be. "  
"Sorry I am nervous scared am going to fuck this up and there I go swearing already. I don't think I have been this nervous for years. I really like you Mycroft you tick all my boxes. Christ I will shut up now. "  
"How about I shut you up Greg"  
"What where are you going ,come back Mycroft "  
"Greg your oven is going off, I think dinner is ready."  
"It can't be we just started kissing"  
"Oh it is Gregory, we can continue once dinner is over if you wish. I am rather hungry for more of you myself, but let's settle our stomachs first shall, before we start on dessert that is."  
" this is excellent Gregory. Thank you. It's not very often I get the chance to sit down to a home cooked meal. "  
"Mum always raised us to be self sufficient, I am a better baker than cook, took after my gran that way, not that I have a great deal of time to bake these days and no point just for me either but we have peach galette for dessert with home made vanilla ice cream too. Nice and light believe it or not after the lasagne."  
"You bake really."  
" Yea I bake when I get the chance, who do you think supplied Rosies birthday cake last month. "  
"That was you it was delicious no wonder Sherlock wouldn't tell me where he got it from. I believe I shall be having words with my brother about this Gregory. I am rather partial to cake I believe he may have mentioned that fact a lot if I know my brother and I do perhaps too well at times. How are he and John settling in togther. "  
" haven't seen much of them to be honest although they did pop in this afternoon, Sherlock gave me the shovel talk would you believe, will you be returning the compliment. "  
"I gave John the shovel talk years ago Gregory."  
Where's your dish washer Gregory get these on before we get comfortable to have that chat we delayed until tonight shall we. "  
"I will do it to get comfy I will bring the wine bottle through when with me. "  
"Right where were we, cards on the table Mycroft, I want everything you can give me, dinners, breakfast, nights in curled up watching old movies, reading each other's books. Everything. I want your time and and your attention. In return I will never cheat on you I will give you everything you want from me. I am too old to be casual about this I want it all. If that's something you too would be interested in too I think we could be really good for each other. "  
"Greg I can't answer if you don't shut up now can i . Unless that's the point and I shut you up again as i did earlier on this evening. Will that give you my answer. "  
"Yea, just start the kissing again. The rest will fix itself out."


End file.
